My Personal Host Sky x Tamaki
by Sky The Roleplayer
Summary: Sky is a normal 16 year old girl who's best friend is Tamaki. As they slowly get closer, everything slowly unfolds. This story also has everyone from the anime x3 Yes this is named after my OC. I DON'T KNOW IF I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY OR NOT.. IM SORRY D;
1. Welcome to Ouran!

**This is my first story, and it will be for Ouran High School Host Club! I hope you enjoy! This also has my OC which this is named after in it so don't judge me.. ~ Sky**

"But Tamaki," Sky whined, "why do you get to grow mushrooms in my closet while I cannot grow strawberries in my locker?" Tamaki snickered at his best friend. _She is a pretty one, with her blue eyes and sky blue dyed hair to cover her red hair.. I am glad to call her my best friend,_ he thought. "Because my dear, I am the king. Your just my right hand girl, and partner in crime," he responded. Sky frowned, clearly unhappy with that answer but sighed in defeat. "You win Takami," she said with an evil smirk, knowing how he hated to be called that. He shook his head in amusement and helped her clean up the withered berries. "TAMAKI!"someone yelled, causing both Sky and Tamaki to groan. Running over and hug tackling poor Tamaki, Kaitlyn was squealing. Sky scrambled out of the way and ended up dragging and holding her back, so Tamaki could recover. _Poor Tamaki, the cutest boy in school basically needs a body guard.._ she thought with a smirk as she tightened her hold on Kaitlyn. "Fine, I'll go for now. But then, Sky, you'll be driven straight through hell," Kaitlyn whispered so only Sky could hear. Sky frowned and released Kaitlyn, whom tore off. _I'll get her for this.. Maybe I can get Kyoya on my side, but then again, he can see through people like Sky can, since their brother and sister.._ She thought with a smirk as she turned a corner.

 **Well there was chapter one... Heheh.. I will try and remember to update tomorrow, but this is as good as it'll get. I am addicted to Ouran HSHC, Black Butler, Special A, Kaichou Wa Maid Sama, and Fairy Tail. All of the main guys (minus Natsu.. Just no x3) are my baes. See you all soon!**


	2. Happy Birthday Sky!

**Nothing much to say here.. I have nothing. I was also thinking of incorporating Sebastian Michelias from Black Butler.. But I'm not sure. On with the chapter! PS It isn't my birthday for a while, so lol.**

Sky couldn't shake off a bad feeling. She knew someone was talking about her and Tamaki, as her friend Annika so nicely pointed out. "So what if I make it obvious? Tamaki is my best friend, so naturally I love him. Yet, I feel like I am growing to love him more as a friend," she said to herself as she walked to the Host Club to see if they needed anything. "SKY-CHAN!" someone squealed as they practically flew onto her head. "Honey-Senpai, how is the squad?" she asked the cute blonde 17 year old. "Everything is fine, oh yea, Happy Birthday!" he chirped. Sky grinned and patted him on the head. Just after she walked in, she noticed it was empty. She also became aware of a few hundred pounds on her back, and her legs buckled. "Guys, I love you all too.. Please get off," she said with a groan. Tamaki got off first, and everyone else did. "Who is up for a private party?" Annika asked as she came in with boxes.

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

 _Huh, I woke up. I guess since it is only 4:30, sunrise should be soon._ Sky thought as she stood up. She silently thanked Annika for getting everyone pajamas, and stood at the biggest window. She looked at the stars and started counting them as she waited, not noticing Tamaki appear next to her. "Sky, why are you up?" he asked her quietly. She looked at him in surprise and answered, "I woke up and couldn't fall asleep." Tamaki nodded. "Hey, can I tell you something Sky? I hope it won't hurt our friendship," he said sounding slightly nervous. She nodded, looking curious. "I had a crush on you for a while now, ever since Middle School too be honest," he started. Sky's eyes widened, "is it funny that I have had a crush on you too?" she asked. Tamaki hugged her, and she hugged him back, faces inches apart. The twins saw what was happening, and pushed the two together, their lips crashing together. The twins highfived as the two started making out, which they then pulled the two apart. _It was quite a night.._ Tamaki and Sky both thought as they drifted off to sleep.

 **I had SO MUCH FUN writing this chapter! Now, just because they confessed their love to each other doesn't mean that it will happen! And I probably went through like, 8-9 songs while writing this.. Me and my music lol. Thanks for reading guys!**

 **Au Revoiur,**

 **Sky-Chan**


	3. (FILLER) How Tamaki and Sky Met!

**Hey guys Sky here again with Chapter Three! I have decided too keep them in the friendzone because I have a secret, but I can't tell you! This will be a filler, but will show how Sky and Tamaki actually met! Enjoy!**

Tamaki was in the mall. Not his usual mall, but the "Commoner's Mall." He and Kyoya shared an awkward glance as they went into an anime store for Honey. Seeing as it was near Christmas, they needed to get pressies for everyone. Standing at the register, in a cute cat costume which was the uniform for their workers, was Sky. Her full name was Skylar Yukimoto ( **Idk..** ). Tamaki just stared at her in amazement, letting this sight soak in. Everything about her was perfect, and he pointed her out to Kyoya. She squirmed awkwardly in her spot, but couldn't leave because of the huge line. 'Thank you for coming to Anime Haven, do come again!" she said for the 500th time that day. After standing there for ages, Tamaki and Kyoya finally came up with their anime merch for Honey. "Let's see, that will all be 800 yen," she said after looking at the items. Tamaki paid and handed her the ring, "this is a Promise Ring. Please do try to get into Ouran Academy," Tamaki said. Sky blushed, but shook her head, "I'm afraid I cannot get in. I can't afford the tuition," she said sounding sad. Tamaki grinned, "I can get you in, my father is the principal there. I could take care of everything." Sky's blue eyes widened, "I-I cannot let you do this.." Kyoya nodded while looking at her. Sky hesitated, and nodded, "okay, are you REALLY sure you wish to do this for me?" Tamaki and Kyoya nodded as her boss said she could leave. She left carrying her new scholarship which took care of everything, from housing to uniforms to every year's tuition. Her head was in the clouds as she told her family the exciting news, and as she packed. She entered her new apartment, and for the first time in forever ( **LOL** ) she felt absolutely happy.

 **There it is, it is a pretty sight, eh? This didn't take me long to write, then again, none of them do. Thanks for reading, leave a like and follow for more Ouran High School Host Club stories!**

 **Au Revoiur,**

 **Sky**


	4. PLEASE READ THIS!

GUYS OMG I AM SO SO SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Life has gotten in the way, and it is summer so I have been super busy.. I'll update after this is posted, but tbh, I'm out of ideas.. Seeing as this was just for a roleplay with a friend of mine, I don't think this will continue... I'm so sorry guys.. I just had writers block lately and I feel awful! I haven't forgotten about you, honest!

Au Revoiur,

Sky 3


End file.
